Grigora Mathete
by Leeeeeeeeee
Summary: Diana 'Persephone' Ibiki is a rather confused God Slayer, not aware of what are her actions and what are the others. Once she gets captured by the magic counsel and sent to prison a man is in charge of rehabilitating her and making her fit and safe to live with one of the guilds, however if she is un-able to realize her actions as her own, they will simply sentence her to death.


**Hiya er body~! Yes this is a new story I've been working on since I miss Fairy tail so much and refuse to watch sub. Yup, I know I'm a pain. This one should be confusing but I promise at the end everything will make sense just enjoy the story and Uhh.. don't hate me to much. I decided to go father into the whole God slayer thing sooo.. this is all coming from my head with the connections and soo... NO ONE be OFFENDED PLEASEEE! That's not my intention. **

* * *

><p>"Lady Diana! Please stop this running of yours before you become seriously hurt."Aida complained as she chased after the young Lady Diana, of whom looked completely dilapidated and unladylike at all. Aida was the official butler of the Ibiki family, and her family have supported the Ibiki family for generations.<p>

Unfortunately for her, her reign as helper was going to be a long intense one. At least that was she had always told herself since the child was only the age of 5 and still a complete handful.

"Come on Aida, can't you run faster then that?!" The child shouted with a giggle at the end as she ran her way into the courtyard and into the presence of a young blonde no older then 10 and yet still completely mature.

Soon the blonde female had placed a strong grip on the 5 year old's shoulders.

"Now, Ibiki you do not think its enough for you to shout so you must run as well? Ladies shouldn't behave in such ways." The female stated causing a look of disappointment and confusion to grown on Diana's face.

"I'm sorry Heartfilia." She said in sorrow, but it had caused the blonde female to break into a strong laughter.

"Heartfilia?! What nonsense we aren't even engaged, I haven't even met dear old Jude." She said fanning herself with her hand frantically with a tinge of blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Oh but you will! I mean I'm not a boy so that only means you have to marry Jude! Your going to be Mrs. Layla Heartfilia!" Diana teased and Layla grew more and more embarrassed.

"Now, now that's enough." She insisted but Diana continued.

"Aren't these two quite the couple." A being appeared next to Aida, this being or more well, spirit belonged to Lady Layla, he was her personal butler.

"They are quite that aren't they? Capricorn." Aida said and he chuckled.

"I grow quite fond over the child of yours." He said softly and Aida agreed.

"She's quite the handful, so I'm thankful of Lady Layla, and on a personal note... would trade with you anytime." She stated and he let out a hearty chuckle.

This peaceful moment was soon interrupted by bitter arguing and crude fighting.

"That is enough out of you!" The male shouted as he went and struck the women causing her to shriek out of shock and pain.

"Mother!" Diana shouted as she went to run to her mother's side, but she was soon held back by her butler.

Her Mother however quickly got to her feet and walked over to her and the others with a sweet smile on her face, the Father however had stormed off by now.

"Ahh.. Lady Layla what a pleasure welcome." She said softly.

"Madame Deme, I see you two are back at it again." Layla said sternly staring the much older women in the eyes. "You look tired."

"Heh, Always fearless, I envy that of you." Deme continued maintaining her smile.

"And I pity that of you, envying a 10 year old, says a lot." Layla's look grew softer and full of sorrow. "Perhaps I could take Miss Diana over to my estate and we could have a lovely tea party." She said softly however monotone and Deme nodded.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Madame Deme said. "Aida you'll look after her won't you?"

The question had startled the butler, she had always attended Lady Diana where ever she had gone, and she feared that there were more to Madame Deme's words.

"Of course." She said with a bow.

Aida had right to feel this way over her Madame's words, for those would have been the last words from her mouth. When they had came back the next day, Madame Deme had died. It was ruled a suicide, however they told the young madame that it was sickness. It wasn't till Diana had turned 10 that she learned herself, the truth.

"Lady Diana are you alright?" Aida said softly when walking up to the younger girl, her spirit and energy had dimmed over the years, No longer did she run around the estate shouting and laughing. She simply sat in the courtyard day and night practicing the small amount of water magic that was taught to her from, Aquarius, one of Layla's celestial spirits. It was to the point that the servants simply brought her food to the courtyard.

"Lady Layla should be visiting shortly." Aida added, only when Layla was around was Diana actually happy and lively, as if though Layla was her key to freedom and tranquility. However she did not reply just continued to play with the water in the pond, shaping it into stars or hearts, keys at times.

"You haven't eaten anything I see." Aida said observing the untouched tray on the bench near them. "Perhaps once Lady Layla arrives we can go into town and eat something. Would you like that?"

"Aida." Diana said softly, no emotion in her voice.

"Yes young mistress?"

"Tomorrow." She said more meekly and a sudden flush of sorrow fell upon the butler. Tomorrow was the young mistress's birthday, another one she would have to spend without her beloved mother and it broke Aida's heart.

"Yes, your birthday... would you like to visit your mother's grave?" She asked forcing a smile to her face in hope that Diana would turn around a see, but she didn't.

"I would like to host another tea party at Lady Layla's, and have the celestial spirits there." She said blankly.

"Again? Wouldn't you ra-" Diana had cut her off.

"I do not wish to visit a dead weak women, what good is there in that." She spat bitterly but soon a stern hand came crashing down to the back of her head.

"Your mother was not weak! How dare you speak so terribly of her after her tragic passing! What she wouldn't give to be here with you right now and you trash her!" Layla shouted filled with rage and disappointment.

"My mother took her life so she couldn't be here!" Diana argued getting up onto her feet and facing Layla also in raged.

"Your mother was sick!" Layla shouted.

"My mother was weak!" Diana barked back, the water behind her had raised up a bit at her last word.

Afterwords there was a sudden silence, no one said a thing before Layla broke it.

"Your mother tried her best, but she was alone she had no one." She said softly with a look of pity in her eyes.

"My mother had me! I was not good enough for her but I was still there!"

"Lady Diana." Aida said softly, but the tears started to pour from Diana's soft eyes.

"How could she do that?! How could she leave me here alone! To fend for myself with this monster! I have no one! She had me. She was weak! She was greedy! She deserves to be alone! She does not deserve me and I will not burden myself with her any longer!" Diana finished her words before storming off into the mansion leaving Aida and Layla in the courtyard astounded.

"There is so much pain in that child." Capricorn said suddenly appearing. "It sure to be her downfall."

"I'm afraid I have to agree." Aida said.

"Can you really expect anything else?" Layla finished as they watched her leave in tears.

"I'll have things ready for tomorrow." Capricorn said and Aida nodded.

"Thank you."

I woke up to the shock of water being vigorously poured onto me, with a sudden gasp for air I shot up sitting straight.

"It's rude to wake someone so carelessly!" I shouted my vision still a blur as I looking for the being who disturbed my slumber.

"Well, I couldn't just leave your out here drunk and vulnerable." The male said towering over me, he looked no older then sixteen, his head phones sat comfortably on his head of electric yellow hair.

"Look kid, thanks for the wake up call but umm.." I look around in confusion trying to figure out where I was.

"Don't call me kid, I'm older then you, and why is a young girl out here at night drunk on her ass?" He barked although his level of tone didn't rise.

"You really shouldn't assume things, Kid." I said as I let out a soft groan when getting up onto my feet. "Mind telling me where I'm at?"

"Earth Land." He mocked crossing his arms and glaring down at me, I'm 20 years old and I look like I'm 14 I understand how he could treat me in this sense but then a sudden panic filled me and I looked at him with fearful eyes.

"We, me and you... We didn't do anything right?!" My paranoia earned me a scoff.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm not attracted to little girls."

His comment caused me to fall back into the tree, I not to long ago was sleeping next to.

"What did I say about assuming things?!" I complained and he still glared at me. "Mind tell me what your doing out here, if we didn't.. ya know." I asked looking around we were in nothing but thick woulds so my confusion, I think was reasonable.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He said then walking off.

"We'll could you at least tell me which direction Oshibana is in?!"

He ignored me and eventually was gone out of sight. I let out a deep sigh as I ventured deeper into the wood after a couple ours of going no where, I heard arguing.

"Your useless Aries useless!" The female's voice filled with bitterness shouted.

"I-I I'm s-sorry." Another female continuously muttered after being struck by the other younger girl.

"Well, that's no way to treat your friends." I said casually walking out into the view of both of them, stretching and yawning in the processes.

"Hey mind your own business little girl! Unless you want to be taught a lesson."

I let out and obnoxious groan of annoyance, to the point of throwing my head back and kicking my legs forward as I walked passed.

"Why do people always assume that! I mean I get it I totally get it, I look like a 5 year old but still. It's rude ya know?"

"Aries, Handle this I don't have time for pest." She said running her fingers through her green hair.

"B-bu-"

"Now!" She growled and it startled me.

"I'm sorry!" The pink female shouted as she sent a burst of pink clouds in my direction which I then quickly repelled and then countered.

"Grigora Skonis." I muttered and the pink female vanished into gold dust. "A celestial spirit?"

"Grigora Skonis?!" The look of shock and fear in the females eyes cause me to let a slight giggle. "That's..."

"Yeah yeah, I know. God slayer magic. I am Diana Ibiki, daughter and murderer o-" I was cut off by her excitement.

"Lady Demeter and Sir Apollo! Yes! Yes! The forbidden love child. I'm a big big big fan!"

"We'll I didn't see that coming." I muttered as she ran up to me.

"You practice absorption magic correct? Although it seems more like Grigora Mathete, fast learn magic but." She continued as I nodded oddly.

"Oh it's such and honor to meet your!" She said with a slight hop.

"Umm.. thank you." I said staring at her in bewilderment.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you in the woods by yourself?" She asked.

"Well I was on my way to Oshibana to pick something up for a friend of mine, I guess you could say I got lost."

"Oshibana?! You have to turn around, your heading towards Blue Pegasus at this rate." She laughed a bit.

"Blue what?"

"Blue Pegasus, Oh come on I'll show you then if ya want, In the morning I'll drive you to Oshibana myself."

I nodded and we continued to walk in the direction I was headed and it was quiet at first.

"Are you a celestial wizard?" I asked having already known the answer.

"Yup, the names Karen Lilica I'm one of the best celestial wizards around and the best member Blue Pegasus has." I couldn't help but chuckled at her ignorance.

"Is that confidence, or cockiness?"

"Whats the difference." She said with a sly smirk as she walked forwards and then faced me, now walking in the same direction but backwards.

"One of them gets you killed." I said sternly and her grin grew.

"Well, I'm not dead yet."

"That's half true."

"What do you mean by that." She asked.

"I saw how you treated, Aries was it? The rage inside of you is strong and it's been there for while, rage like that kills pieces of you ya know?" She looked almost startled.

"Is that so?" She asked with a glare.

"Yes, but don't worry I have rage in me too. It helps you become stronger when you use it as a, boost. Tell me do you know how many gods I've slayed?" I chuckled a bit and she nodded.

"3 right? Demeter, Apollo, and Hermes." I smiled at her awareness.

"Do you know what it takes to slay a god? Not just a god slayer, because we god slayers, where just bits and pieces of the works they themselves have mastered, but to slay a god."

"I have no idea." She said completely engulfed in our conversation and I knew I had her exactly where I wanted her.

"Power, do you know what gives you power?"

"What?" She said reading my lips as I spoke.

"Rage." and with that, I had her completely in my grasp, her anger and pain caused me to take complete control over her little mind. "Grigora Mathete Orgi." I muttered softly before pressing my lips against hers, the anger and pain I felt soon transferred into her. She thought she knew what suffering was, but she had no idea. I was going to teach her the weakness in rage, and in rage and bitterness she would stay until the day she died and her death would only be caused from rage. Rage would become her.

The green haired female soon fell to the floor in exhaustion, however a sudden guilt began to fill me and I knew I was being pushed back into my mind and a knew spirit was taking my place or perhaps the main spirit.

"Janelle! How could you do something like this!" Tears began to pour out. It's been five years, since I Diana Ibiki God Slayer of absorption, adsorbed the soul, power, and person that is Janelle Lonegettie, Kia ' Persephone' Nami, and Aida Smith. Kia Nami was a prestigious dark wizard who earned the name Persephone since anyone she had encountered fell to their deaths, Aida Smith is my faithful butler was a victim of the attack Janelle did at the Ibiki estate I was able to save her by absorbing her being, I'm afraid however, my dearest Layla Heartfilia and Father Apollo wasn't as lucky on that day. Lastly, Janelle Lonegettie she was girl in so much pain when I met her, I wanted to help her, when I found her she was standing on a bridge railing, drowning herself in tears.

"Janelle! Come with me it's okay!" Diana shouted. "I can help you!"

"Don't you see Diana?!" She shouted in pain and in tears. "I'm doing this because of you! You did this to me! Your darkness! Your contagious, and you only cause pain and suffering! This is your fault!" She continued.

"What are you talking about?! Janelle, Janelle!" She jumped, but I had saved her, somehow I was able to grab hold of her. My absorption magic is unstable so when saving her life, I was force to allow her to take over mine. She felt everything I felt, my pain, my power. It was to much for her, and it possessed her. She became insane and power hungry. She only wants destruction for this world and because of me she is able to live out her wishes.

"Why would you do this to this poor girl?!" Tears started to fall from my eyes as I fell next to Karen's body seeing he celestial keys. "This isn't my fault but I can help you a little bit." I grabbed the key of the Leo and then stood up. "Open, Gate of the Leo! Come forth and help your Wizard, please!" and with that Leo appeared but it was the only bit of strength I had and Janelle took advantage pushing herself forth and taking back complete control.

"Damn this host sure does hate to share."She said with a stretch, and the helplessness I felt grew and grew until I fell into a quite slumber, no longer being able to think as well.

"Janelle, how are you able to open my gate?" Leo asked in confusion and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mm.. you catch on fast, you slaves sure talk a lot huh?"

"Capricorn told me what you did." He continued looking with stern eyes.

"I didn't do, anything I mean seriously, who would have know that Layla's death would have brought out the worst in her people."

"Why don't you take responsibility! You've taken a little girls mother away!" He shouted and I let out a sigh pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"Yes and I'm sure you'll find some way to be a hero in that, but as of right now you need to focus on your lovely little mage here and that cute little ram, have fun!" I sang the last part and turned in the direction I came from quickly making my way deeper into the woods till eventually I found myself out of them.

"Gosh who would have thought, finding the city you are going to destroy would be so hard right ladies?"

"Yes and I'll be sure to make it even harder." And with that new familiar voice I had already knew, my plan, was going to shit.

* * *

><p><strong>The length of the chapters should vary since this is a new story, I don't have it all planned out, Kinda like uhh.. 'quite the suffering' in that sense. <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any typos I don't feel to good so I didn't really.. re read not that I can use that as an excuse since I don't re read through any of my stories. That's probably why I forgot the waste car guys name in my saints row story.. - sighs - Ima hot mess! I should also be coming out with another new story so look towards that! **

**Thats all. **

**Loveeee you. **

**xoxoxoxox **

**Kimmie Lee. **


End file.
